The rain will bring tears and you back to me
by XYaoiAngelX
Summary: Just a short little randome story i felt like finally typing up and sharing with all of you. Rated for about to get into a mojor lemon scene.


The rain will bring tears and you back to me

_The rain will bring tears and you back to me_

XYaoiAngelX: yeah I had a hard time writing this cause I was just writing this at school….and not home…yeah I seem to write better at school so I just started this story while bored in math class….where I never have a chance to write….so I hope you like it this story was written in like three days because of sasuke….and school work/hours…. Also poem belongs to me so no steal….and if you want to use it please ask…I will gladly let you but I would appreciate that you ask before hand….

Also naruto POV!

+Poem+

The rain is trickling down the window…

The thunder is roaring loud…

I wish you were here to hold me tight…

To shield me from the chaos that lies outside…

I hate the rain.

It always makes me feel like crying…

But when you are around it makes me feel a little better.

But you left you felt me all alone in this dark empty room.

You left with orochimaru…you left me cry8ing.

I wish you would just come back…

"Naurto-kun" sakura called me from behind the door.

"Come on naruto let me in" She says again this time sounding madder. I shuffle softly to the door and gently slide it open with almost not enough force to get it open, "Hey Naruto-kun come on time to ear," She says cheerfully as she pills mw to the eating table to sit down. "Hmn" I groan at how load she is being. Over the years sasuke has left with orochimaru and I have found no point in loving…because it is no bug secret that me and sasuke loved each other and it is also no secret that he wanted power as well. Some thought he eyed power more then me but they don't know a thing…sasuke loved me more then power…but I let him go. Because I wanted him to have no bounds with me…but I now know that was a mistake because I am all alone. "Hey Naruto are you alright?" I heard sakura's voice and I snapped out of my thoughts. "Yeah…" I mutter softly "Hnn well are you going to eat?" She asked again I can hear her impatience. "No maybe later…" I say as I get up and return to my room. "Hm well alright…" I heard her say as she picked her things up that she had brought with her and walk to the door. "Well I am off naruto bye!" she walks out after a second of silence she closed the door. And just a before I was alone. But then I heard a knock on the door I didn't know who it was because there was no voice just a knock. After awhile of this annoying thing I jumped up off of the bed and opened the door ready to scream something I now only did when something extremely irritated me. As my mind caught up with me I realize something that almost made me fall to the floor and cry. It was sasuke and not just a shadow clone or a transformation jutsu it was the real sasuke. As the reality hit me once again I lung myself forward to sasuke and I was welcomed with open arms sauke felt so warm and muscular he was wearing an outfit that looked strange there was no undershirt and you could see all of his chest and torso_/His shippuden outfit/_ probably on request from orochimaru. And he was the most wonderful thing I have seen in forever. As I felt his arms wrap around me I could feel tears dripping onto my face. And I could feel the room getting slightly darker. When I felt sasuke move I stepped back a step and watched him as he set his sword and bag down. When he was done with riding everything that was not necessary from his person he stepped towards me and looked down upon me as I looked up. I could tell sasuke had a good ten inches on me and compared he looked way stronger, but that didn't matter to us. Nothing like height or strength really mattered to me in the end… We looked at each other for what seemed like hours until he moved his hand down and as the space between us was lessening I closed my eyes. After a while I felt something soft hit my lips and I could feel on my back sasuke's hands tightening. As he parted his lips from mine the kiss was broke. Then all he did was look at me with intense eyes. "Naruto I have missed you so much…" I heard him say as he shifted to remove my shirt slowly lifting it over my head. As the cold air hit my warm skin I wined a little but soon felt the warmth come back as sasuke wrapped his arms around me again and he moved his head to gently rest on my shoulder. His breathing soon relaxed a little he started kissing my neck and with every kiss he trailed down lower and lower slowly roaming his hands over hardening nipples. I moaned loudly as I felt him start to unbutton my pants and take the off slowly with my boxers. When all my clothes were off sasuke picked me up closed the door and rushed us to my bedroom. "Heh naruto…you will never now how much I have missed you." He mumbled as he rests me on the bed and climbs on top of me. He gently started to lay sweet gentle kisses on my stomach obviously getting me aroused. He started to grind his hips onto mine which at this point felt like heaven to me. I started moaning involuntarily. But then I stopped my shaking body and my moaning feeling them getting the better of me. At this he got mad and slammed his fist to the side of my head and then the all the emotion had left the room. "What?!" He screamed at me. "Why?" He shouted. "Because…you don't want this I know you don't." I nervously said. His face turns slightly flushed. "Yes I do." You stopped and started to get off of me. After a second I could see tears slowly fall down your cheeks. The mere thought of you crying could push me over the edge and kill someone, so I don't think you could possibly imagine how I was felling now. It almost brought me to tears as well. I open my arms slowly and you slowly fall into them. "You know you don't need to fuck me to prove you care. I know you love me so don't try so hard." I mutter softly into your ear. As you leaned into kiss me I did nothing to stop you I wanted you to have this kiss just as much as I wanted it. You flung towards me in almost and instant and the next thing I know you are on top of me. As you lay there with your head resting soundly on my chest and my arms around you and yours around me you speak almost so softly I can barely hear you. "I missed you." As soon as I heard you say that I almost frowned "Not miss…love." I say softly. After that we just sort of drifted of to sleep in each others arms.

The next morning everyone greeted sasuke warmly except for some who had blamed sasuke for my sadness but I am sure they will forgive you in time.

_END__!_

XYaoiAngelX: Ugh you don't know how long it took me to finally type this dang story on the computer…well if you are going to blame someone blame sasuke by but biting procrastination fairy. He is to blame Also if you read my other Story One fateful day please blame him for the absence of the next chapter as well please… Well thx for reading I hope you liked it….To tell the truth it was like my first kind of getting into it lemon… I think I should stay away from lemons until all my tests are done and my brain has had time to recover from the stress. Well byes!


End file.
